


Together Forever

by Hockeystickes



Series: The Twisted Tales Of A Broken Hydra Experiment [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Evil, Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockeystickes/pseuds/Hockeystickes
Summary: Together we stand, so why do we fall seperatly?





	1. Giorgio & Cristallo

I can't remember life outside of Hydra. I was only one when they took me and my brother from our mumma and pappa. Giorgio says we lived in a cosy house with mumma and pappa. I can't remember them. Giorgio was three when they took us, but he managed to get a picture of us as a family so I could at least know what they looked like. It sometimes hurts, when Hydra isn't torturing me. Giorgio apparently means George in English so I have to call him George. My real name is Cristallo but they call me Crystal. Life is hard for us. I still don't understand why.

"What is your name 'sweetie'?" said the Hydra scientist trying his kind voice. He isn't fooling anyone. He knows my name. He wants to hurt me.

SLAP

"HEY" I squeaked "that hurt. You should not hit poor defenceless girls. Don't you know it's rude!"

"I see they haven't broken you yet," said the man coldly

"Yeah, they have,"the man raised an eyebrow"I've lost count of the bones broken by them. I could sue you ya know!"

"Shut up CHILD! Or I will hit you harder."

Outraged I screamed"I AM NOT A CHILD I'M 6!"wham. Darkness.

* * *

 

It's too bright.

What is that shining light?

I'm screaming, why am I screaming?

My knuckles, they're putting stuff in them. It hurts.

I try to call out for Giorgio but I can't. Why?

There's something in my mouth.

I try to spit it out but I can't. Why?

They're pushing me somewhere. I see him. Giorgio.

They push me onto a chair and strap me in. There's a ray pointing at me.

They take out the thing in my mouth and I bite the man. I swear I heard him say 'animal'.

That's not nice. I'm a human.

"Hello Crystal." He's here. Why? Giorgio, where are you? Make him go away!

"Please don't hurt me." I pleaded. My parents must look down on me from Paradiso with disgrace.

"You insulted a member of our, staff. And you know what happens to children when they do that." He said, trying to hold back a smile of glee. Soon, he thought, she will crack and they will have the ultimate weapon. She may even turn out to be better than the Maximoff twins.

"When will you stop hurting me and George?"

"When your powers come through, or you join your mummy and daddy. Whichever one comes first. Don't be scared, this machine has been tested on a James Barnes. It won't hurt me, but will hurt you extensively!"

They put the gag back on me and turn the machine on. This is gonna really hurt. Why?


	2. Meet Death Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How old are you?"  
> "93"  
> "How come you're not dead?"

When I wake up, I'm in my cell. Somethings different though. What is it? Giorgio!

My dearest brother is in my room!

"Giorgio!" I scream barely able to hold in my excitement but he doesn't seem excited he seems scared.

**_Cristallo! Be quiet. I'm breaking us out._ **

_How are you doing this Giorgio?  
_

**_I'm not. You are._ **

He points at me

_ME? Brother, I fear that you've hit your head. How did you get in here?_

**_Look at the door sorella. Then look at your hands._ **

I turn, worried out of my mind for my fratello, and see the door gaping open with black MAGIC curled around them. I then looked at my hands. They had the same magic entwined around them. Have I got magic?

_How?_

**_I do not know sorella. I just know we should use this to escape. Now._ **

_Okay, brother.  
_

* * *

We tried to escape. What happened next was not pretty. We were by the exit when a man jumped out and tasered fratello.

"Naughty naughty girl" It's Him again. "Now it's time to earn your keep. Now it's time to meet death himself."

"Death is not a he, it is an it. So rude." He growled in anger. One point Cristallo.

"Grab her. Throw the boy in his cell. I'll try to find a use for him." The guards grabbed Cristallo and carried her, trailing behind Him.

* * *

 

"Throw her in there" orders Him. "I would wish you good luck but I honestly don't care about you"

"Thanks" I shouted in response. He closes me in an arena type room. Another door opens and a man with shoulder length brown hair and a metal arm with a star on it walks in the room. He has an oxygen mask over his mouth and weird goggles. The door closes as soon as this metal armed man strides in.

"Who are you? I thought I was going to have a reasonable match today, not a pipsqueak like you." Said the man.

The only response I could come up with is "My fratello tells me not to speak to strangers. Sorry!"

After a sigh from the other man, he speaks up "My name is Winter Solder"

"Too fancy" I ponder for a moment, "I think I'll call, you Bucky Mc Boing Boing!"

"How old are you?"

"6."

"WHAT!"

"How old are you?"  
"93."

"How come you're not dead?"

"I'm dead inside..."

"Then how do you walk? Surely your bone would have decayed by now."

Bucky Mc Boing Boing's mouth was gaping open with confusion till he finally gets it.

"I'm not fighting a kid."

"We're supposed to be fighting? COOL!"

"Not cool. I'm not fighting you. I'm leaving."

"Don't" replied Cristallo instantly raising her hand up to grab Bucky Mc Boing Boing by the scruff with her magic. It worked.

"Now I will fight an enhanced." said Bucky Mc Boing Boing slyly. He twisted roung and ran to Cristallo, punching her in the face with his fleshy arm.Cristallo instantly recovered, using her magic to pull down a pillar from the roof and hitting Bucky Mc Boing Boing. Two points Cristallo.But somehow he recovered, pushing the pillar of his torso. I thought if I had magic thenI could throw it, so I made a ball of energy and threw it at Bucky Mc Boing Boing. He fell back and grabbed his head, screaming in agony.

"Sorry!"I called out to him. Suddenly, I can see what he can see. There's a train. He's holding onto the side of it. What he's holding onto is about to break. There's a man with blonde hair and a warm but rigid face leaning out of the train to help his friend. It breaks. What he's holding onto breaks. He's falling! He's falling into the dark abyss. The abyss that kills him inside.

"How dare you, kid!" Shouts Bucky Mc Boing Boing.

"Sorry, Bucky Mc Boing Boing!" I say quickly. Bucky Mc Boing Boing reaches out to my neck before being hit with a light ray. I turn to see the source of the ray, only to see my darling fratello.

"Giorgio,"I say looking towards him.

"Cristallo, I think I have found my ability." he responded fearfully.

"I'm scared,"I say hesitantly. Giorgio walks over to me and embraces me.

"Now I can truly protect you from the dark, sorellina."He says, allowing me to have the safe feeling he was radiating" I will protect you from everything."


	3. Fight

"Both the Sokovian twins and the Italian siblings are advancing well. Which pair will go to Sokovia with you Stucker?" asked Veit Lindauer.

"My time is not done here my friend, I wish to see which is stronger. I want to see which will work together better." Commanded Strucker.

"How will we find that out?"

"They fight."

 


	4. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I trust you.

"They want us to fight." says Giorgio.

"I'm not fighting you, Giorgio." states Cristallo "No matter how much they want us to."

"They want us to fight the Maximoffs."

"WHAT!" screeches Cristallo "They'll murder us!"

"Yet we still have to fight them." sighs Giorgio "We should prepare."

"I love you fratello."

"I love you too."

* * *

Pietro practically cries when he see's his little sister safe and sound. He hadn't seen her for weeks and every time he asked to see her they said no. They run up to each other and bask in the warmth of their hug.

"I don't' want to sound ungrateful but do you know why they are letting us see each other?" asks Pietro. Wanda stiffens at the question. "What is wrong my sister?"

"Oh Pietro," says Wanda "they want us to fight the Laufeyson's."

"But they are only children!"

"That is the problem..."

"But why?"

"To find out which pair is the most powerful," Wanda said looking down to her feet. "they said we shouldn't hold back when fighting them too..."

"It's okay sister." calms Pietro, "We should hurt them, but not too much. Make it look like we're giving it out full, but we won't. Yes?

"Yes."

* * *

They grabbed me and Giorgio and took us to the same arena thingy that I fought Bucky Mc Boing Boing in. They had fixed the pillar but the floor showed remnants of our battle. They threw us into the room with the Maximoff twins in it. I grabbed Giorgio's hand and whispered to him "I'm scared."

"Me too sorella" he tightens the grip on my hand.

The female Maximoff twin speaks up "Don't think we're gonna go easy on you just because you're young," she sends a nervous glance to the security camera, "I am Wanda and this is my brother Pietro."

I send a look to Giorgio. He will say our names, not me. "I am George and this is my sister Crystal." he pauses, thinking about what to say.

_Tell her we're scared._

**_But then we'll look weak!_ **

_I'm 6 and you're 8.  
_

**_Good point._ **

"Please don't hurt us."

Pietro looks at us than at his sister. Maybe I could try and figure out what he's thinking. Get in his head. I strain trying to get in but when I do all I see is. Shoot them.

Wanda raised her hands and they went purple like when mine go black.  She does what I did to Bucky Mc Boing Boing. She shoots the magic at us. I suddenly sprout wings and am up 5 feet in the air watching Giorgio repelling the magic with his light. I'll stop Pietro while he's doing that. I fly over to him but with a flash of blue, he's behind me. Oh dear. He's fast. I turn around and push him back with my magic sending him flying into the wall.

"You're good at this Crystal, "torments Pietro," just not good enough!" he tries to run but I send a time field to him, making him freeze in that position. BAM. I turn round to see Giorgio lying on the floor with Wanda standing over him. I try to push her back but it doesn't work. She throws a ball at nightmares at Gorgio and he starts to scream.

I run to Wanda and successfully throw her back and bend to see my brother's injuries. Suddenly, his just stops heaving and his mouth closes. Suddenly I realise, he's not breathings. There's red around his throat. She's strangling him. I turn to see her brother, who's looking at Wanda with complete disgust. She's strangling my brother so I'll strangle her's. I pull the black around his throat, I'm lucky he's still in the time field. I strangle him. Suddenly I hear a snap and turn to see my brother's head completely turned around and facing the wall. There was blood over his usually white T-shirt and he's eyes were wide open. His small chest wasn't moving and the red was gone. I removed the black from her brother and hear him gasping as she runs to him. She killed my brother. He's gone. I'm well and truly alone. I turn to Wanda and look at her, trying to hold back tears. I hope she know's one day. Knows what it's like to have your brother ripped away from you when you least expect it. Know what it's like to feel this buzzing of his brain stop. To see her brothers eyes close and never open again. I wish I din't, but I hope her brother dies a painful death. I hope he get's killed by human weapons. I hope she isn't there to see him die. I hope the last words she ever says to him are 'go'.

I won't hurt her.

That would be murcy.

I'll just hurt her brother. One day.

* * *

Me and Giorgio were together. We fought together, so why did we fall seperatly?

 

 

 

 


	5. Is this the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do I do Bucky Mc Boing Boing?"

They rip me from my surprise corpse and throw me in a cell. Opposite to my cell, I see Bucky Mc Boing Boing. I'm still crying. I don't think I can stop.

"What's up kiddo?" asks Bucky Mc Boing Boing. Oh if only he knew.

"How do people move on?" I ask like a small child who just lost her brother. Oh.

Bucky Mc Boing Boing just stares at me for a while and then he see's. He see's I've lost my one and only sibling. "They don't. They hurt. I lost my best friend 66 years ago and it still feel's raw." he pauses remembering his best friend. "His name was Steve Rogers but everyone called him Captain America. Everyone called me Bucky." he laughs."I guess Bucky Mc Boing Boing does work."

"What do I do Bucky Mc Boing Boing?"

"You try and live. You try and live till someone rescues you."

"How?"

"That's all anyone asks. How? You'll find a way. You're a smart kid."

A guard comes and grabs Bucky Mc Boing Boing and take him away.

* * *

*7 years later*

Steve asked me to help fight, so I did. I'm only 13, so I don't think I'll be much help. HE wanted me to help his friend, Bucky. I don't expect Steve's Bucky was the same as mine. I walk up to him and ask "Whats up Bucky Mc Boing Boing?"

He turns with a look of surprize. His shock turns to a smile as he says "What are you doing here kiddo?"

"I'm here to fight for someone."

"Fight for who?"

'You." I say as I point at him. "Nice arm by the way."

"I see you took my advice."

"And helped someone else with the same problem."

"Well done."

Steve walked into the conversation "Everybody suit up!"

"I've already lost one brother Bucky Mc Boing Boing," I say to him quietly. "Don't make me loose my surrogate brother."

"Can't make any promises."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the story! I'll keep writing about Cristallo's adventures! I would appreciate any recommendations for future stories in the comments!


End file.
